Drabbles
by Lili Psique
Summary: Drabbles e shorts traduzidos da Halrloprillalar, em geral HPxDM. Resumos e avisos dentro de cada capítulo.
1. Ocard

**Ocard  
**(Ocard)  
por **Halrloprillalar**

traduzido por **Lili Psiquê**

Concluída em Março de 2003

Traduzida em Agosto de 2007

**Resumo:** Espelho, espelho meu. HPxDM. Short. Tradução. Original por Halrloprillalar.

**Aviso:** Rating PG13; slash.

**Notas da Autora:** Para o Desafio Espelho de Ojesed do hp100 (Mirror of Erised challenge).

**Notas da Tradutora:** Esse aqui é um dos meus drabbles favoritos. Draco mau rules!! A **Prillalar** (www . prillalar . com) me autorizou a traduzir as fanfics dela, que são drabbles em geral. Aos poucos eu vou postando-os. E beijos pra Calíope, que me deu a maior força e está betando todas as traduções pra mim.

- # - # -

Harry puxou-o para dentro da sala. "É aqui." Empurrou-o na frente do espelho. "Olhe."

Draco olhou. Viu seu pai ajoelhado, chorando e implorando por perdão. Viu Voldemort, morto pela própria mão de Draco, desmanchando em poeira aos seus pés.

Viu a si mesmo, varinha em punho, grande e poderoso. Comensais da morte curvando-se diante dele, bruxos apavorados. Trouxas morrendo enquanto ele purificava o mundo.

Draco sorriu.

"O que você vê?", Harry perguntou.

Draco virou-se e tocou o rosto de Harry. "Eu vejo você."


	2. Conto

**Conto  
**(Telling)  
por **Halrloprillalar**

traduzido por **Lili Psiquê**

Concluída em Novembro de 2003

Traduzida em Agosto de 2007

**Resumo:** Histórias. General. Tradução. Original por Halrloprillalar.

**Aviso:** Rating G.

**Notas da Autora:** Para o Desafio Contos de Fadas do hp100 (Fairy Tales challenge)

- # - # -

_Era uma vez, uma bruxa idosa que vivia num pequeno casebre na floresta. Sua casa era feita de biscoito de gengibre, mas mantinha a chuva lá fora._

_Um dia, duas crianças trouxas malvadas apareceram e começaram a arrancar os pedaços da casa da bruxa e comê-los. _

_"__Vão embora," ela disse, mas eles apenas riram e arrancaram o telhado._

_Então ela os cozinhou e comeu, e ela e seu gato viveram felizes para sempre._

"Fim."

"Outra," disse Draco. "Outra, senão eu não vou pra cama."

Lucius suspirou e virou a página. "Era uma vez um pobre lobo faminto..."


	3. Pensamentos Felizes

**Pensamentos Felizes  
**(Happy Thoughts)  
por **Halrloprillalar**

traduzido por **Lili Psiquê**

Concluída em Abril de 2003

Traduzida em Agosto de 2007

**Resumo:** Um patrono precisa de uma memória feliz. General. Tradução. Original por Halrloprillalar.

**Aviso:** Rating PG13.

**Notas da Autora:** Para o Desafio do Patrono do hp100 (_Patronus challenge_).

**Notas da Tradutora:** Lembrem-se do Peter Pan...

**- # - # -**

_Trocados extras do Papai para chocolates._

Não, ainda não.

_Um bolo de aniversário com velas brilhantes e presentes ao redor dele._

Nada ainda.

_Feriado de Natal____, guerras com bolas de neve no jardim dos fundos._

Não é suficiente – alguma coisa mais feliz.

___Harry e Draco num corredor vazio. Você sabe por que estamos aqui, Draco suspira e empurra Harry contra a parede. Harry não responde e sua boca demonstra desdém. Então Draco o beija. Harry abre a boca e Draco consegue sentir o gosto do desprezo, embaixo da língua de Harry. Mas tudo o que importa é que Harry o está beijando de volta, pressionando seus corpos._

E Wendy voou.

**FINIS **


	4. Perfeição

**Perfeição  
**(Perfection)  
por **Halrloprillalar**

traduzido por **Lili Psiquê**

Concluída em Fevereiro de 2004

Traduzida em Agosto de 2007

**Resumo:** Lucius/Mary Sue. Amor verdadeiro. Humor/General. Tradução. Original por Halrloprillalar.

**Aviso:** Rating PG.

**Notas da Autora: **Para o Desafio de Mary Sue do hpsquick100 (hpsquick100 Mary Sue challenge).

- # - # -

Cordelia Constance Violet de Vere pousou uma mão gentilmente no braço de Lucius. "Você mudou."

Lucius encarou profundamente os olhos de cor de safira e retirou uma mecha do cabelo escuro de frente da pele de alabastro daquele rosto em formato de coração. "Você me salvou.", ele disse. "Você me ensinou o que é o bem. Me ensinou amor."

Ela deu um sorriso brilhante. Lucius cortou sua garganta e colheu o sangue numa vasilha prateada. Um pouco espirrou em sua capa e ele reclamou. Obter o sangue de uma Mary Sue era a parte mais tediosa dessa poção.

Mas, para manter seu cabelo tão sedoso, valia a pena.


	5. Cartas para um Jovem Cavalheiro

**Cartas para um Jovem Cavalheiro  
**(Letters to a Young Gentleman)**  
por Halrloprillalar**

traduzido por **Lili Psiquê**

betado por** Calíope Amphora**

Concluída em Fevereiro de 2004

Traduzida em Agosto de 2007

**Resumo:** A correspondência reunida de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. HPxDM. Short. Tradução. Original por Halrloprillalar.

**Aviso:** PG.

**Notas da Autora:** Escrita em 90 minutos para o Desafio Contrelamontre de Cartas (contrelamontre Letters challenge).

**Notas da Tradutora:** Beijos imensos pra Calíope.

- # - # -

Potter, 

Por favor, contenha-se ao pensar em me mandar itens tão imaturos no futuro, é embaraçoso para nós dois. Se você acha que uma brincadeira tão infantil irá interferir nos meus planos de te matar, está muito enganado.

Draco Malfoy

- # - # -

Malfoy,

Você está louco? Eu não te mandei nada. E me matar? Sonhe.

Harry Potter

PS: Notícias recentes do seu pai?

- # - # -

Potter,

Sua negação é fraca e não me convence, justamente o que eu esperaria de alguém criado por Trouxas. Neste momento, toda a minha correspondência está sendo inspecionada pelos elfos domésticos, então não se incomode mais com essa perseguição.

Quanto ao seu comentário rude sobre meu pai, nosso advogado nos assegurou de que ele estará solto e totalmente livre de acusações até o final do mês.

Talvez a sua cabeça rachada seja o presente perfeito de boas-vindas pra ele.

DM

- # - # -

Malfoy,

Eu ainda não entendi sobre o que você está falando. A não ser que seu plano seja me matar de tédio. Ler as suas cartas faz com que as cabeças das pessoas caiam? Porque, de outra forma, você tem tanta chance de me matar quanto de pegar o pomo.

Mas, boa sorte.

HP

- # - # -

É óbvio que você está com medo, senão não tentaria me intimidar (Não está funcionando). Você deveria mesmo estar com medo, afinal, eu vou te matar. Não acha que talvez fosse melhor acabar logo com isso?

DM

- # - # -

Estou com tanto medo que minha cabeça acabou de cair e eu tive que colocá-la de volta com um feitiço adesivo.

Qualquer hora Malfoy, em qualquer lugar.

HP

- # - # -

Sexta-feira estaria muito em cima? Acredito que você queira colocar as suas coisas em ordem.

DM

- # - # -

Sexta à meia-noite. Existe um parque próximo - vou desenhar um mapa atrás do pergaminho. Suponho que a sua vassoura possa voar até lá?

Mas, sem mágica, ou teremos o Ministério atrás de nós em um minuto. A não ser que você seja muito covarde para me encarar sem sua varinha.

HP

- # - # -

Eu deveria saber que você iria querer usar o barbarismo trouxa. Mas para mim tanto faz. Anexei um catálogo do 'Caixas e Caixões Gower' para a sua apreciação nas suas horas finais.

Até sexta.

DM

- # - # -

Se essa é a sua idéia para me matar, acho que vou ficar com Voldemort.

HP

- # - # -

Preciso te lembrar que foi você que se jogou em _mim_? Eu apenas respondi por educação. Na próxima vez, não espere tanta bondade da minha parte.

DM

PS: Eu ainda vou te matar.

- # - # -

Eu não me joguei em você. Eu te agarrei para te jogar no chão e socar sua cabeça. Aparentemente, você está tão desesperado por afeição que não sabe notar a diferença.

E desista de tentar me matar: você não é meu tipo.

HP

- # - # -

Não sabia que uma briga apropriada envolvia algo como enfiar a língua na boca do oponente. Isso é uma técnica trouxa?

Por favor, pare de se comunicar comigo. Você não terá uma segunda oportunidade para exercitar seus desejos doentios em mim. Sequer pense em me abordar no trem na semana que vem.

DM

- # - # -

Merda, Malfoy. Eu tive que usar cachecol nas aulas durante toda a semana, e ainda estamos em Setembro. E eu estou com uma mancha enorme nas costas, onde você me empurrou contra a pia. Deveria saber que você iria pular em cima de mim no minuto em que chegamos ao trem.

Eu entendo que você sempre foi obcecado por mim, mas talvez devesse tentar alguém do seu nível. Tipo a Lula Gigante.

HP

- # - # -

O banheiro estava obviamente ocupado, você não tinha nada que ir entrando daquele jeito. Você não consegue ficar longe de mim. É realmente patético.

Quase tão patético quanto a sua inabilidade em se livrar de alguns chupões com um feitiço simples. Tsk, como você é inexperiente.

DM

PS: Estou fazendo Venenos Irrastreáveis como um projeto especial de Poções com Snape.

- # - # -

É óbvio que você não quer me matar, ou já teria tomado uma atitude a essa altura. Se você conseguisse, o que eu duvido. Tenho bebido meu suco de abóbora todos os dias, mas onde está seu Veneno Irrastreável? Você parece ser capaz apenas de dar malhos em cantos escuros. Que sonserino da sua parte.

E pare de andar perto do Salão Comunal da Grifinória ou você vai se matar. Vou apenas assistir enquanto Dean e Seamus quebram sua cara.

HP

- # - # -

Matar você seria crueldade com animais. E onde você arranjou aquela capa de invisibilidade? Acredito que não foi a primeira vez que me observou no banho. É justamente o tipo de coisa doentia que você faria.

DM

- # - # -

Acredito que não foi a primeira vez que você gemeu meu nome no banho.

Harry

- # - # -

Você deslocou meu ombro ontem quando me empurrou para dentro daquele armário de vassouras. Por favor, seja mais cuidadoso no futuro.

Draco

- # - # -

Me desculpe se machuquei seu precioso ombro.Se não assim, como você espera que eu te encontre?

Harry

- # - # -

Sala de História da Magia, 22h. Traga a capa.

Draco

- # - # -

Harry --

Esquecemos de lhe avisar - enquanto estávamos limpando algumas coisas do estoque velho durante o verão, mandamos um carregamento de bombas de bosta para Draco Malfoy com as suas lembranças. Esperamos que tudo tenha corrido bem.

Abraços, cara.

George

- # - # -

Querido George,

Muito obrigado.

Harry


	6. Mudança

**Mudança  
**(Change)**  
por Halrloprillalar**

traduzido por** Lili Psiquê**

Concluída em Abril de 2003

Traduzida em Agosto de 2007

**Resumo:** Draco está diferente. Humor (Negro). Tradução. Original por Halrloprillalar.

**Aviso:** Rating PG.

**Notas da Autora:** Para o Desafio Quando Porcos Voam do hp100 (When Pigs Fly – Out of Character challenge).

- # - # -

"Você está bonita hoje." Draco disse.

Hermione o encarou. Ron entrou na frente dela. "O que você está armando, Malfoy?"

"Apenas sendo amigável." Draco deu um tapinha no ombro de Ron e continuou caminhando pelo corredor, parando para ajudar um Lufa-Lufa do primeiro ano com uma pilha de livros.

No dia seguinte Draco parabenizou Harry pela captura magnífica do pômo no jogo de Quadribol da semana passada, e comprou um buquê de margaridas para a Professora McGonagall.

No terceiro dia Draco estava ajudando Neville com sua lição de Feitiços quando escorregou para o chão, inconsciente. Eles o carregaram até a ala hospitalar.

O tumor cerebral era inoperável.


	7. Doce

**Doce  
**(Candy)**  
por Halrloprillalar**

traduzido por** Lili Psiquê**

betado por** Calíope Amphora**

Concluída em Maio de 2003

Traduzida em Setembro de 2007

**Resumo:** Doces para o doce. Humor. Tradução. Original por Halrloprillalar.

**Aviso:** Rating PG.

**Notas da Autora: **Para o Desafio Cinco Sentidos do hp100 (Five Senses challenge).

- # - # -

A caixa mandada por sua mãe era pequena, quadrada e tinha cheiro de menta. Draco a abriu e sorriu: seis dos chocolates cremosos mais finos da 'Duchene'.

Ele pegou um e mordeu. O chocolate era denso e amargo, com o centro doce e saboroso. Do seu lado, o estômago de Goyle rugiu. Draco deu outra mordida e terminou de comer.

Havia chocolate derretido escorrendo entre seus dedos. Ele olhou para o outro lado do salão e viu que Harry estava observando-o. Draco chupou cada dedo até que eles estivessem limpos. As orelhas de Harry ficaram vermelhas.

Crabbe tentou pegar um chocolate. Draco bateu na mão dele com a varinha e colocou a caixa de lado.

Tão divertido.

E ainda havia cinco na caixa.


	8. Lados

**Lados  
**(Sides)  
por **Halrloprillalar**

traduzido por **Lili Psiquê**

betado por **Mdm. Verlaine**

Concluída em Abril de 2003

Traduzida em Setembro de 2007

**Resumo:** Onde Draco escolhe um lado e ele e Harry vivem felizes para sempre. Short. Tradução. Original por Halrloprillalar.

**A****viso:** Rating R; slash.

**Notas da Autora:** Todos os personagens têm idade suficiente. Muito obrigada a Kest, por betá-la.

**Notas da Tradutora:** Mais um dos meus shorts favoritos. E milhares de beijos pra Verlaine, q betou-a pra mim. Love, honey!

- # - # -

- Escolha um lado, Malfoy. - Harry disse e levantou sua varinha. - Luz ou Trevas.

Draco encarou Harry.

- Eu escolho o seu lado.

A varinha de Harry tremeu em sua mão.

- Como eu posso acreditar em você?

- Assim. - Falou Draco. Ele disse três palavras numa língua há muito esquecida e ligou-se a Harry através de um voto que não poderia ser quebrado.

Harry o observou por segundos antes de baixar sua varinha. Aproximou-se de Draco e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Por quê?

- Você precisa da minha ajuda. - Disse Draco, cobrindo a mão de Harry com a dele.

- # - # -

- Como você pode me ajudar? - Harry perguntou mais tarde, embaixo das estrelas, na curva do braço de Draco.

A boca de Draco estava no rosto de Harry e foi difícil ouvir sua voz.

- Você precisa aprender muito mais se quiser derrotá-lo. Eu posso te ensinar.

- Não. - Disse Harry.

- Você vai ter que aceitar. - Respondeu Draco. - Não há outra saída.

- Não. - Disse Harry novamente, mas seu lado estava indo mal e por qual outra razão afinal teria ido até Malfoy?

- Me permita. - Draco disse e o beijou.

- # - # -

A princípio os outros não confiaram em Draco

- Ele deu sua palavra. - Harry disse.

- Dá Veritaserum pra ele.- Ron falou. - Interroguem ele.

- Não. - Disse Harry. - Isso não é certo.

Mas Draco discordou.

- Usem as ferramentas que vocês têm.

Ele bebeu tudo e Hermione fez as perguntas.

- Ele é leal. - Ela confirmou, soando desapontada.

Depois disso eles passaram a confiar em Draco. Mas não gostavam dele.

Harry estava preocupado.

- Está tudo bem. - Draco lhe disse. - Nosso trabalho é o que importa.

- # - # -

Eles estudavam à tarde. Harry estava sempre cansado e Draco era paciente com ele.

- Isso não está certo. - Harry dizia, sempre que Draco lhe ensinava alguma coisa nova.

E Draco concordava, enquanto massageava o pescoço de Harry, até ele ficar quieto.

- Alguém tem que saber essas coisas. - Draco dizia. - Você pode pedir para alguma outra pessoa aprender?"

E eles recomeçavam.

- # - # -

À noite, eles dormiam juntos. Draco enrolava-se em Harry na cama de solteiro deles. Frequentemente Harry sonhava e acordava tremendo. Draco o abraçava e suspirava palavras de conforto na sua orelha, até ele voltar a dormir.

Algumas vezes Harry virava-se e eles faziam amor no escuro. Mas geralmente Harry estava cansado demais.

- Me desculpe. - Ele dizia.

- Shh. - Draco falava, passando a mão no rosto de Harry. - Durma. Teremos tempo depois.

E Harry dormia, com o braço de Draco ao seu redor.

- # - # -

Durante o dia eles trabalhavam com os outros, traçando estratégias contra o inimigo. Os planos de Harry tornaram-se mais atrevidos, perigosos, e alguns não concordavam com eles.

- Nosso pessoal vai morrer nessa missão. - Hermione disse.

Harry olhou para Draco, que estava em silêncio.

- Isto é uma guerra. Estamos trocando algumas vidas por outras. Nosso objetivo é fazer o inimigo gastar mais vidas do que nós.

Ninguém encarou os olhos de Harry e então ele voltou ao planejamento.

Harry mandou seu pessoal para a missão e nem todos voltaram. Mas os ganhos foram maiores do que as perdas e eles brindaram aos mortos antes do próximo movimento.

- # - # -

Harry fez jóias para seu pessoal, trabalhando-as com a ajuda de Draco, colocando feitiços. Draco tinha mãos leves: as jóias ficaram pequenas e belas, cheias de luz.

- Elas irão nos ajudar. - Harry disse. Pegou cada um dos seus pela mão e pressionou a gema nas palmas. A jóia afundou até deixar apenas um brilho suave sob a pele. - Eu vou poder rastreá-los e me comunicar com vocês. Se forem capturados, o inimigo não conseguirá retirar informações de vocês

Ele estava à frente dos remanescentes.

- É o meu presente, meu compromisso de estar sempre com vocês.

Eles vibraram por Harry e ele ergueu os braços para eles.

Draco já tinha a sua jóia e ela brilhava vermelha em sua mão.

- # - # -

Harry estava mais poderoso e menos abatido. Havia esgotado o conhecimento de Draco, então ambos estudavam agora, e Draco sorria ao ver Harry excedê-lo.

Eles passavam longas horas no escuro conversando abraçados. Harry não acordava mais durante a noite e dormia sentindo o calor de Draco contra seu peito.

- # - # -

E então o último dia chegou. Os fracos haviam caído; os fortes encaravam os fortes. Draco lutou com seu próprio pai e o matou, abandonando o corpo quebrado no chão.

Pôs-se então ao lado de Harry e juntos usaram as próprias artes do inimigo para derrubá-lo. Quando acabou, Draco pegou a varinha de Voldemort e ameaçou quebrá-la.

- Não. - Disse Harry. - Dê ela pra mim.

- Como desejar. - Draco assentiu. Pegou a mão de Harry, colocou a varinha nela e assistiu-o vibrar com o poder.

"Meu lorde.", Draco disse, e sorriu.


	9. Visitas

**Visitas  
**(Visisted)  
por **Halrloprillalar**

traduzido por **Lili Psiquê**

betado por **Calíope Amphora**

Concluída em Junho de 2003

Traduzida em Novembro de 2007

**Resumo:** Draco nunca bate. Angst. Tradução. Original por Halrloprillalar.

**Aviso:** Rating NC17.

**Notas da Autora: **Todos os personagens têm idade suficiente. Muito obrigada a Kest, por betá-la.

**Notas da Tradutora:** Beijos para a Calíope, pela eterna paciência. E muito obrigada a todos que têm lido e comentado. Peço desculpas por não respondê-los, mas agradeço mesmo todo o retorno. Ainda têm 4 shorts p/ traduzir da Prillalar, espero postá-los até o final do ano.

**- # - # -**

Draco nunca batia. Draco nem mesmo usava a porta. Ele simplesmente aparatava no flat de Harry, no quarto de Harry, e Harry nunca sabia quando isso iria acontecer.

Todas as noites durante uma semana e então nada durante três meses. Em uma manhã de quarta-feira, quando Harry já estava atrasado para o serviço e teve que mandar uma coruja dizendo estar doente, porque não conseguia deixar o quarto enquanto Draco estava nele. Uma vez quando Harry tinha uma garota em sua cama, uma trouxa, ainda por cima. Draco a empurrou pelo corredor sem nada além de um Feitiço de Memória e fez Harry gozar três vezes antes do amanhecer.

Harry não trazia mais garotas pra casa.

Harry não sabia o que Draco fazia quando não estava transando com ele. Sabia que agora Draco era casado, pois já havia lido algo a respeito, mas isso não parecia fazer nenhuma diferença.

Ele tentava não pensar muito sobre essas coisas. Era mais fácil não pensar a respeito quando Draco estava lá, pois nessas ocasiões era difícil pensar sobre qualquer coisa.

Draco estava lá agora, um borrão de luz e escuridão do outro lado do quarto. Harry tentou pegar seus óculos, mas, antes que pudesse encontrá-los, Draco estava tão próximo que Harry não precisava mais deles.

Harry puxou a capa de Draco dos ombros, seda negra escorrendo entre seus dedos. Draco puxou os lençóis e deitou-se em cima de Harry. Apenas seu peso era o suficiente para deixá-lo excitado.

Draco moveu o rosto até a face de Harry, deslizando o nariz sobre a pele, sem beijá-lo, e sim o cheirando. Draco sempre fazia isso, o que deixava Harry louco, o toque na pele tão leve que quase dava cócegas. Ele agüentou o tanto que pôde, e então segurou o rosto de Draco entre suas mãos e o beijou com tanta força, tanta vontade, que pensou que sua boca iria quebrar.

Ele correu suas mãos nas costas de Draco: ombros, coluna, quadril, e pra cima de novo. Harry estava pressionado contra o quadril de Draco e começou a se mexer, a procurar fricção.

Draco moveu-se com ele por um momento, então se virou. Harry xingou-o, para então beijá-lo, primeiro sua boca, depois seu pescoço e seu peito. Draco escorregou seus dedos pelo peito e pelos lados e pelas costas de Harry, marcando um padrão complexo, que Harry supunha que era algo que devia preocupá-lo, mas nunca ligava.

Harry moveu-se para baixo, passando seu rosto pela barriga de Draco, para então tomá-lo em sua boca.

Se Harry quisesse matar Draco Malfoy – Harry não queria, mas apenas supondo – esse seria o único momento em que acreditava que teria uma chance. Os quadris de Draco estavam arqueando em seu encontro, suas mãos estavam nos ombros de Harry, imóveis, mas com as unhas cravando em sua pele. Quando Draco atingiu o clímax, seu corpo ficou rígido e seus olhos ficaram desfocados, e Harry se perguntou se ele realmente estava ali.

Então Draco colocou sua mão ao redor de Harry e a língua da boca de Harry e o fez gozar. Harry ainda estava ofegando contra o pescoço de Draco quando ele desaparatou.

Os lençóis estavam amassados. A capa de Draco estava no chão. Harry colocou-a, puxou os lençóis até o queixo e começou a esperar pela próxima visita.


End file.
